Happy Birthday Busy Bee
by Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFon1
Summary: Soi's Birthday's coming up but does the goddess remeber or will soi spend it like every other day.I know summary suck but i promise the story's better.OKAY guys the chap are fixed with the help of my beta.Enjoy theres a poll on my profile check it out
1. Busy Bee

**Happy Birthday Day Busy Bee**

**Hey there YoruichiXSoiFon1 here for the B-day challenge I want to thx all of the reviewers for their reviews and favorite they really gave me a big boost of confident I also want to thx my friends for encouraging my to keep writing and don't worry Dudette I haven't forgotten about my other story I promise I'll get it up as soon as I get this one done. Oh and before I forget some of the char will definitely be OOC, that's on purpose, who said that you can't change them a little bit don't like it…not my problem. Hope you guys like it. I told ya I would fix any mistakes and here the results for the first chap, I want to thx my beta for fixing up my story I couldn't of done it without her THX a bunch Dudette XD.**

**Yoruichi: I'm pretty sure they will after all, it is my little bee's birthday and I cant wait to give her my presents.**

**Soi Fon: Lady Yoruichi you didn't have to get me anything just the fact you remembered is good enough *blushes***

**Yoruichi: nonsense it's your B-Day why wouldn't I get a present for my bee, and beside I always remember why wouldn't I * hugs Soi***

**Soi Fon: *blushes harder* I guess your right**

**Week Off**

Soi Fon was sitting under a tree in the sakura grove watching the petals dance in the sunlight, you see the young captain's birthday was coming up so she was given a week off, but instead of relaxing and enjoying the day all she could think about was her paperwork. She was trying real hard to forget about the paperwork work sitting on her desk, but the harder she tries the more persistent it got, and so with a defeated sigh she stands up with a small smile on her face and says "Well, I'm not going to be able to relax so I might as well get the rest of the paperwork signed…It's only half a stack I'll be done in no time."

With that she flashed stepped to her office making sure to enter through the back window, lest someone sees her and notify Captain Unohana 'that women can be really scary when she wants to be' she thought as she sat down at her desk. Before she even got the pen to the paper she hears chuckling coming from behind her, she looks over her shoulders at the window she just entered not even a moment ago to see none other then Yoruichi sitting on the window sill grinning like a Cheshire cat, her eyes widen at the realization that she'd been caught red-handed 'damn, busted'. Yoruichi notice this and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well well, this is a first," She teased, seeing the confusion on her little bee's face she explained "Usually people sneak _out_ of the office to get away from work, not sneak I_ in _to do work, especially on their time off." she finish chuckling which turn in to a full blown laugh when the Captain's face was colored a deep red.

She turned back towards her desk the blush still on her face with her hands in her lap as she mumbled, "I couldn't help it, it just kept bugging me no matter how I much try to forget about it, cause I only had a little left so I figured I'd go ahead and get it done."

The goddess just shook her head slowly as she made her way over to her, "You're such a workaholic, Soi"

"Am not."

"Oh really, then why don't you just leave this paperwork until your week is up"

"-…-"

"HA, see told ya"

"Hmf," Yoruichi laughed at Soi Fon's lack of response, then something dawned on her.

"Hey Soi," Said women turned to look at the women besides her.

"yea"

"Why were you sneaking into _your_ office anyway….And since when do you leave unfinished paperwork you always have it done after you finish training the squad if not earlier."

The dark haired women tensed at the memory of what happen earlier. "I got interrupted"

She knew it was a weak excuse because she knew that no one in their right mind would ever disturb her unless it was a very important message or one of the other captains themselves and Yoruichi knew this as well.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at that sorry excuse but said nothing on the matter instead she decided to play along, "By whom? No one would dare even set foot in your office even when your not there."

Soi Fon involuntarily shudder as she told her what happened, she listen intently wondering what got Soi so bothered.

**FLASH BACK**

**3 Hours Ago**

Captain Soi Fon had just finished the squad's training and was headed towards her office to finish her paperwork. As soon as she stepped into her office she noticed that the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana was causally looking around her office. She raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what the captain was doing here. She cleared her throat before asking with an edge in her voice, "Is there something I can help you find?"

Soi Fon was irritated at the fact that the squad 4 captain was looking around her office without her permission. Unohana turned to the stoic captain with a motherly smile, "No, actually I was waiting for you."

She raised an eyebrow at that as she made her way over to her desk before sitting down. "Well, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. I wasn't expecting you or anyone for that matter."

She gestured Retsu to take a seat on the couch that was 10 feet away from the desk as she thought, 'Well that's not true I was expecting one person to drop by, but I knew it was too much to hope for.' Soi Fon then picked up the pen to start on her work. A few moments passed before she addressed the squad 4 captain without pausing in her work. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

Retsu watched the captain work for a few moments before answering, "I just came by to remind you that your week off starts today."

"I'm aware of that, but I have too much work to do so I wont be taking any time off" She said still working while thinking offhandedly, 'I don't see why everyone gets so scared around her, even Zaraki, I just don't get it.'

Then she felt a sudden change in the atmosphere it felt dark and overpowering. It was so strong that the entire Second Division felt it and promptly stood away from the captain's office. She hesitantly looked up from her desk to see Unohana with a shadow over her eyes as she spoke with a eerily sweet voice, "I know you can be what Yoruichi would call 'a very busy bee', but even busy bees need a break every once in awhile, even if I have to _convince_ them to take one."

Soi Fon was scared of her wits, though she didn't show it 'I take it back, I can see exactly why they are so terrified of her she's a demon in a humans body, well as human as you can get here. But I'll be damn if I show her I'm intimidated.'

Clearing her throat once more to make sure her voice is steady only after she did so did she notice that her hands were shaking. 'Damn…I need to get out of here fast before my whole body starts shaking. Besides, I don't want to find out how she plans on _convincing_ me. Damn it I should be able to control myself better then this.' With that she steeled her nerves and said with a surprisingly clam and steady voice, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take some time off. Lady Yoruichi has said on a few occasions that I work extremely hard and that working isn't the only means in life, and that I need to relax more because all this stress is going to give me wrinkles at an early age."

They share a small chuckle though Soi Fon still terrified and atmosphere haven't change despite Unohana demeanor going back to normal. As the young captain made her way to the office door the squad 4 captain said "Oh, and Happy Birthday. I know it's a little early but I figured I'd say it now since I doubt you'll be here on your birthday." She finish with a knowing smile,

Soi nodded her thanks not trusting her voice and flash stepped to the sakura grove to steady her nerves, 'I wonder what she meant by that' she thought as she got closer to the grove.

**END FLASH BACK**

By the end of the story Soi was shaking like a new born kitten and Yoruichi was hugging her from the side rubbing her arm trying to calm the shaken bee, "Aw my poor little bee, I'm sorry you had to see that, I know how _persuasive _she can be"

Yoruichi shuddered slightly remembering the times when she to had to face her wrath, but despite all that she had a soft smile on her face cause she knew she was the only one Soi would allow this close mentally and physically. After a few moments she calmed down and gave her a small smile along with blush before saying "Thanks, Lady Yoruichi. That woman can be really scary when she wants to be."

Yoruichi laughed as she reluctantly let go of Soi already missing the warmth that Soi's body provided. She wanted to keep holding her little bee, to kiss her and tell she loves her, 'But I can't. I have no right after what I put her through, but still she deserves to know, but what if she rejects me or worse thinks I'm sick and doesn't want to be bothered with me anymore. I won't be able to handle that, at least now I have her friendship and that's good enough. That settles it Soi Fon will never know my feeling for her.' she thought getting a little depressed but shook that feeling off 'Now is not the time to be wallowing in self pity.' And with that she decided that she would cheer herself up and what better way to do that then to mess with her little bee.

"You know you and Unohana are the same in a way." She said with a cat like grin.

The young women snapped her head up and looked at her with a curious gaze as she said, "And how exactly are we alike? If you haven't notice we're complete opposite."

"That's true, but think about it Soi, overall she's nice but she can be real scary and demanding when she wants to be, you can be nice when you want to be but overall yo-" the goddess shut her mouth quickly at the look she was getting that clearly said that 'finish-that-sentence-and-no-tag-for-a-week'.

You see, Soi Fon here found out that the one thing that the flash master love to do more than anything, beside bug the hell out of the stoic captain is play tag which wasn't too hard to find out since Yoruichi starts acting like Yachiru when ever she and Soi are fixing to play. Tag to Yoruichi is like candy to Yachiru. So she decide to use it to her advantage (but only when it was really necessary) which worked surprisingly well, she only had to enforce it once and that's only because Yoruichi didn't believe that Soi was serious at first.

Oh, how wrong she was, she had continued to mess with Soi Fon and in doing so accidentally spilled ink all over a month and a half worth of finished paperwork, you could say after that Soi had no problem out of the werecat.

She shuddered as she remembered that miserable week. Yoruichi gave her an innocent look while squirming where she stood a little. She hated that look. "What, I was only joking little bee, I didn't mean anything by it"…..'Even if it's true.' She finished the last part in her head giving her a soft smile as she went to lie on the couch.

Soi Fon saw that she indeed didn't mean anything by it and gave a small smile in return before returning back to her paperwork. She sat there for a good 5 min before she gave an exasperated sigh and stood up to leave. Yoruichi saw her stand up from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her, she haven't even touched the paperwork since she's been in here.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked sitting up, the young captain turn to look at the goddess a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I just can't concentrate, it feels like she's still in here, and it's driving me crazy" she finish as she went through the window.

Yoruichi just blinked a few time before following after the captain laughing, "I know what you mean her present seems to linger when she wants it to."

With that they walked aimlessly around the Seireitei talking about random stuff as Soi Fon started to wonder, 'does Lady Yoruichi even know that it'll be my birthday tomorrow…why would she know or even care for that matter, it's not like I'm anyone special, unlike Urahara she must think the world of him' she thought with a small frown on her face.

"Hey Soi,"

"Hmm,"

"Do you want to go to the world of the living for your week off, I could show you a lot of cool stuff it has to offer" She said with a big grin hoping that the little bee will say yes.

"I don't know I got to keep an eye on my sorry excuse for a vice-captain to make sure he doesn't screw up my squad."

"Uh uh uh, you're suppose to be relaxing… Do I have to go and tell Unohana on you."She said grinning from ear to ear.

Soi stiffened before quickly shaking her head and saying kinda panicky "No no, that'll be alright, but I should at least make sure he gets the schedule right even though he should know it by heart already or I'm going to have a lot more work when I get back." She sighed.

Yoruichi gave her a sympathetic look before saying with an evil smirk and glee in her voice. "Oh, you don't have to worry about it. I took care of that for you before I came to see you."

"Really?" Soi said with a smirk of her own. She was relived that she won't have to redo everything when she gets back.

"Yep,"

"Then let get out of here." She said with a smile happy that she'll actually be able to relax for once and also cause she'll be far away from 'that demon'(Retsu Unohana XD).

Yoruichi smiled while pointing in the direction of the gate while shouting over enthusiastically, "That's more like it, to the Senkaimon!" As she flashed stepped to said gate Soi Fon just chuckled before following the goddess with her own flash step.

**OFF AT THE SECOND DIVISON TRAINING GROUND**

Omeada stood in front of the entire squad actually training them correctly, while shaking like a leaf. His hand reaching up to around his neck where a weird but stylish metal collar rested "Damn it, it's not fair I was going to have a nice relaxing week since the captain wasn't going to be around and that stupid ex-captain had to ruin it." He wined as he replayed the event in his mind.

**FLASH BACK**

Yoruichi stood in front of him swinging a strange looking collar around her finger as she spoke in a serious and commanding voice that was not lost on the fat idiot, "Now listen, and listen well because I will not repeat myself understood?"

He nodded his head vigorously, "Yes loud and clear." he said while spiting crumbs all over her face.

'I can see why little bee hates him so much, he's disgusting.' She grimaced as she wiped her face off with her sleeve before she continued, "Good, first off I will be taking Soi Fon to the world of the living for her week off and I need to make sure everything runs smoothly and that where this collar comes in."

The vice captain started to get real happy at the thought of his captain not being around for a whole week. 'Yes, I can do whatever I want for a whole week' he thought as he continued to pay close attention to the ex-captain. "You see, this collar that I'm holding has the entire schedule for Squad 2, the Stealth Force, and the Punishment Force that my little bee does everyday built in it. The collar will let the wearer know when each thing on the schedule is to be executed and should the wearer refuse it will administer a rather painful shock."

Yoruichi spoke with an amused look while Omeada just looked at her for a minute before responding. "That's all well and good, but why are you telling me all this?"

Yoruichi just grinned before disappearing before his eyes and before he even had a chance to blink he heard a click followed by feeling some extra weight on his neck followed by Yoruichi reappearing in front of him, though all he saw was a flicker in her image when she disappeared.

"Huh?" Was all he could say as he looked down and touched the collar. He then realized that Yoruichi no longer had it in her hand and his eyes widen with realization as she grinned even wider before turning to walk away. When she was some feet away she called over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot it will know whether your doing them right or not, and guess what happens if your not. Oh, and if you tamper with it in anyway it will electrocute you." And with that she flash stepped away to visit her busy bee.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Damn it." Was all he said ~1:00pm Stealth Force Shunpo training~ "Hmf, whatever I'm not doing it."

…BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… "AAAAAHHHHHHH OUCH!…. Alright, alright I'm going. Damn, I was hoping she was just kidding. I should have known better." He said making his way to the shunpo training ground smoking slightly.

**Me: so how ya like it**

**Yoruichi: I thought it was great**

**Omeada: not for me**

**Soi Fon: speak for yourself I quite enjoy seeing you get fry**

**Omeada: hmf ~3:45 train new recruiter~ oh fuck forget it I'm training some snot nose think they're too good too-" BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… *smoking like a burnt BBQ* fine I'll do it *cough up smoke***

**Soi Fon: I got to saw I'm loving that collar….maybe I'll get my own for Urahara and program it to shock every time he goes near Lady Yoruichi *rubbing palms evilly* MWAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: is she going to be okay *cowering behind desk***

**Yoruichi: I have no idea *take a few steps away from Soi* what is she even laughing about anyways?**

**Me: no clue *sneaks out the door***

**Yoruichi: HEY! You can't leave you're the host**

**Me: * yells from a distance* BITE ME!**

**Yoruichi: *sighs* Review guys tell us whatcha think *walks over to Soi and knock her out* glad that's over she was starting to give me a headache once she gets started she can go on forever. Ok now the next chapter will be up before Soi's big days end hope you guys enjoy this chap see ya. And don't worry she'll fix the second chap soon so hold on **


	2. Bad News

**Happy Birthday Soi Chapter 2**

**Well I'm back with the next and probably last chap it depends really on if you guys want me to continue after this chap. Sorry for any mistake but its to be expected when your typing at 4:30 AM but I will fix them when I get some rest. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOI FON!. Well Enjoy**

**Yoruichi: yes Soi I can't wait to show all the cool stuff the living world got to offer, they got ice skating and roller blading which is like ice skating only on the streets, they got Zoos and aquarium but I don't like them they all cage up they should be free *starts rambling***

**Soi Fon: * put ear phones in and turns ipod all the way up***

**Me: *Sweat Drop* um…well it seem those two are preoccupy so um…yea enjoy the story**

**Bad News**

At Urahara shop the Senkaimon opened to two reveal the former and current captains of the second division and as they neared the shop the doors slid open to reveal the owner of said shop, Kisuke Urahara. He sees the two walking towards the shop when he steps outside, he had a goofy grin on his face as he takes off running toward the two with his arms spread wide startling Soi when he shouts "SOI, YOUR HERE, YOU MUST OF REALLY MISS ME, COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!"

By the end of the sentence Soi Fon's eyebrow was twitched in annoyance while Yoruichi just laughed as she looked between Soi and Kisuke 'this isn't going to end well' she thought taking a few steps back as she continued to watch the two, and sure enough as soon as Kisuke was within arms length of Soi she swung her fist with all her might to come in contact with…air she blinks as stood there with her arm outstretched when she heard him behind "Whoa, now it that would've hit me you would've broken my face."

Soi Fon growled, "That was the point."

He just grinned as he said, "Now why do you have to be so mean? I was just trying to be a good host and give my guest a big hug."

He then looked over her shoulder at her still outstretched arm before grinning a goofy grin as he said, "Hey Soi, whatcha punching, there's nothing there you know."

Yoruichi was standing near the shop chuckling while Soi Fon had a victorious smirk on her face as she snapped her arm back over her shoulder to hit Kisuke in the face. Happy that the punch landed this time she turned around to see him falling on his ass holding his face she looks at Yoruichi when she hears her laughing to see her shaking her head as she made her way over to Kisuke, said man looked up at Soi with a pout and wined, "Aw Soi your always so mean to me."

She clenched her fists in irritation before driving it on the top of his head causing him to fall backwards. Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon with an amused look. "Now was that necessary, little bee?"

You could tell she wasn't mad. The young captain just shrugged with a satisfied smirk as she watch the goddess help her childhood friend up before hitting him on the shoulder.

"Quit fooling around, Kisuke and get back to work. I know you haven't cleaned up, have you." She said giving him a look.

Kisuke just looked at her confused as to what she was talking about when it clicked. He smile behind his fan and said. "Sorry Yoruichi, I had some problems I had to see to and it took a lot of time to fix and on top of that it caused a bigger mess."

She sighed, "Leave it to you to turn a simple project into a chore. Well fine I'm going to show Soi around a bit, or we might just go to the park. You got our gigias ready right?"

"Yep, they're on the side of the shop…didn't want them to get messy"

"Good seeya later"

"Hey, wait a minute Lady Yoruichi." Soi said.

As she was being dragged to the side of the shop she saw Kisuke tip his hat before going back into the shop. After getting their gigais on they walked for awhile before Soi Fon asked, "What was it that Urahara had to clean up?"

Yoruichi stiffened a little bit before answering in a casual tone, "Oh he was working on another on one of his inventions and let's just say it backfired big time. Now the shop's a mess and whatever he did while I was gone seems to have made it worst, so until he gets it cleaned up we'll be stuck outside…not that I mind. With everything that's been going on we really never had much time to hang out, and I really miss hanging out with you, little bee"

She spoke with a smile. Soi looked at her with a smile of her own along with a blush "M-me t-too."

Yoruichi nodded as they continued walking. Once they made it to the park they found a secluded spot away from all the screaming kids and sat under one of the many trees in that area just watching the clouds go by, they stayed like that in a comfortable silence for 10 minutes until a pretty yellow and blue butterfly landed on Yoruichi nose.

They both looked at the butterfly in awe cause not only was it beautiful it was huge when it opened its wing. It covered her face like one of those mask from a masquerade ball. Yoruichi turns to Soi as it open its wings. Soi started laughing at the site the pattern on the butterflies wing made her look like some kind of super hero. As Soi laughed Yoruichi smiled happy that she was able to see that her little bee was finally relaxing and having a good time.

She wanted to laugh with her but was afraid she'll scare off the butterfly. Soi started to hold her side and Yoruichi wanted to know why, "Hey, I know it's funny but there's no reason to laugh so hard."

Soi look up with a smile before saying "Yeah it is, you don't see what I see…" She paused for a moment before snapping her fingers and reaching into her jacket pocket "Ok now hold still."

She wanted to now what Soi was up to but being that the butterfly wings were in front of her eyes she couldn't see, Soi Fon finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a digital camera out of her pocket and pointed the camera at Yoruichi. "Ok now hold still."

Yoruichi did as she was told but wondered what Soi was up to. She found out when she heard a click and smiled, "Your taking pictures are you?"

"What if I am?" Was Soi reply as she snapped a few pictures.

As soon as she was done the butterfly took off and flew above their heads for a moment before coming to land on Soi face causing her to go cross eyed. It was Yoruichi turn to laugh now she took the camera from Soi to record the moment as the butterfly started flicking its tongue and antennas across her face making Soi giggle.

Yoruichi was laughing at the scene in front of her. Soi couldn't take it anymore and gently used her hand to guide it to her finger where she gently stroke its back with a soft smile on her face before it flew away over the horizon. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the pictures and videos they just took and taking new ones of themselves and the park.

The next thing they knew the sun was starting to set. Yoruichi stood up and dusted herself off before offering a hand to Soi with a smile on her face. "We should head back, unless you want to spend the rest of the afternoon and night out here…..alone."

Yoruichi's teasing tone earned a blush from her little bee as she started stammering causing Yoruichi to laugh. "I was just joking bee."

Soi sighed as she grabbed her hand and hoisted herself up and then dusted herself off before they headed back to the shop. As they continued their walk back to the shop Yoruichi heard a noise coming from the alleyway they were about to pass causing her to stop right at the mouth of the alley way.

Soi Fon was a few feet away when she noticed her friend wasn't beside her. She turned around to see her peering into the alley a little bit. 'What is that cat up to now?' Soi wondered. Yoruichi noticed Soi Fon was waiting for her so she turned to her with a big grin and said, "Oh, sorry about that, Soi. I just heard a noise and I figured I'd go check it out."

The captain sighed, "You know that saying curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah but that only applies to normal cats" She said with a proud smirk on her face.

Soi Fon just rolled her eyes as she asked, "Want me to come with you, Lady Yoruichi?"

The woman shook her head with a huge smile on her face "Nah its okay. You go on ahead back to the shop I'll be there shortly."

With that she headed into the alley. The young captain watched her ex mentor go into the alley she whispered, "Please be careful, Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi stuck her head out of the alley grinning like a Cheshire cat startling Soi. "Aww, little bee is worried about me. Don't worry I'm always careful aren't I?"

Yoruichi spoke teasingly. The dark haired women blushed hard at the fact that the ex-captain had heard her and blushed even harder at her teasing. She huffed and for lack of a better word just said, "No."

She pouted playfully at Soi's response as she asked, "Really, name one time when I wasn't careful."

"How about the time when you caused me a month and half worth of paperwork." She retorted without missing a beat and smirk at the small blush that appear on Yoruichi face along with a sheepish grin.

"Y-y-yeah well that was an accident…well got to go see ya later." She rushed the last part as she disappeared into the alley once again before Soi could say anything else.

Soi just shook her head before continuing to the shop as Yoruichi was a few feet into the alley when she heard the sound again. 'What the hell is making that sound?' She thought as she made her way further into the alley. As she got closer the sound got louder and clearer and what she heard pissed her off. "I know those sounds anywhere and I won't let it continue."

With that she ran down the alleyway. It didn't take long to reach the other side where she carefully looked around the corner and growled lowly at what she saw. Around the corner was a small open area were three young teenage boys around 14 yrs old laughing in the way they do when they're beating someone up and a few feet away from them in a corner was a small kitten wet, covered in mud, and looking pretty beat up from getting rocks thrown at it as the boys laugh at its pain.

Yoruichi was visibly shaking with anger and her head was bowed as she clenched her teeth she has had enough. She was about to walk in to the small clearing when the small the kitten start to limp towards them. It meowed in pain every few steps until it was directly in front of them the boys stop laughing immediately and just looked at the kitten before one of them spoke, "Hey get a loud of this. This piece of shit thinks it can take us on. HA, it can't even walk."

They started laughing again as the boy that just spoke pick the kitten up by its tail. That was the last straw the goddess stepped into the clearing intent on stopping them when she was halted yet again when she looked at the kitten, she saw a look of pure fear but there was something else…determination. It was the same determination she sees in Soi Fon's eyes when she _has_ to get through something no matter what whether it's a dangerous mission or even something simpler as finishing a report with a few hours.

She watch with wide eyes as the kitten used its tail to climb up and attach itself to the boy's arm where it clawed and bit him till he let go. The kitten, still attach to his arm proceeded to scratch a bite its way up the boy's arm making its way in to his shirt where it continue to scratch and bite causing the boy to howl in pain while the other two trued their best to get the kitten only to end up getting scratched and bit too. They also got banged up from stumbling into each other when they tried to get the kitten when it jumped out of the boys' shirt and ran as best it could towards Yoruichi.

Yoruichi, still stunned by what she just saw didn't notice the kitten running towards her until it climbed up her leg to her chest where it squeezed into the her jacket, which was zipped up halfway. She winced when some of its claws went through the shirt but paid it no mind as she heard the kids groan as they got up from falling when they tried to catch the kitten. "That's it. The fuzz ball is so dead when I get my hands on it….hey where did it go?"

They looked around but didn't see the kitten. They continued to look when they spotted Yoruichi. They came up to her as if they were trying to intimidate her while sending cat calls her way. She just rolled her eyes as one of them said, "Hey sweetie, how about you come hang with us I'm pretty sure we'll have a good time."

They boys high fived him in congratulations as Yoruichi looked at them in disgusted but the expression was lost on them since they weren't looking at her face. "No thanks, I got something else to do"

"That's cool, when you get done come back kay. In the mean time have you seen a stupid cat around here?"

She looked down in her shirt and saw the kitten staring at her with pleading fear struck eyes. She smiled softly at it though the boys once again didn't notice what she was doing. Looking back up she answered while she gestured with her hands, "Hmm….ye big."

"Yea"

"About this long."

"Yea"

"covered in mud"

"yep"

"A limp in its walk."

"Yea that's the one."

"Sorry, haven't see a kitten like that."

"Why you smart ass bitch. Don't you mess with us…take her boys. It seems like we're going to have fun after all."

She just shook her head as they tried to strike her. She dodged and jumped around a bit before she got bored and knocked them out. "Idiots, when will they ever learn?"

She turned around and headed back to the alley while reaching into her jacket and retrieving the kitten. It was shaking with fear and it broke her heart. She hated seeing animals hurt like this especially her own kind. She gently stroked its muddy fur causing it to shrink back. Yoruichi withdrew her hand a lifted the kitten up to eye level and gave it a sad look as a tear ran down her face. "Don't worry little one, nobody's going to hurt you anymore."

The kitten calmed some after that and rubbed its nose on her cheek making her chuckle then cradle it in her arm while lightly scratching it behind the ear making it purr. She chuckled again as she looked down at the kitten and it looked up at her as she remembered what she saw, "You must have been really scared taking on three opponents way bigger then you. But you fought anyway knowing it might've ended badly didn't you."

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes. You will be perfect for my little bee." The kitten looked at her confused she just laughed. "You know you remind me of her as well. She fights for what she believes in even though it might be hopeless and even if things don't turn out like she wanted it to because fighting for what you want gave you a chance to have it. I remember her saying a few times, you never know until you…."

She trailed off as her eyes widen with realization to what she just said. The kitten meowed again before snuggling in her arms and falling asleep. She scratched behind its ears as she whispered understandingly, "Your right, I have to fight for what I believe in. I believe she has a right to know and I want to tell her in hopes she feels the same way. Even if it does end badly I can't keep hiding forever, the weight is too much. She deserves to know."

She gently placed the kitten in her jacket pocket thankful that it's just deep enough to hide the kitten without suffocating and set her goal she will tell her even if it ends in disaster at least she would still have her other friends even if it won't be the same. 'I hope she feels the same. I can handle it if she just wants to be friends, but if she rejects me completely it'll kill me.'

With that in mind she flash stepped back to the shop. As she walked into to the shop she started looking for Soi Fon. "Hey, Soi!"

"She's in the shower." She went in the living room and saw Kisuke on the couch watching TV. He faced her with a grin on his face. "Well that was fast Soi Fon informed us that you were checking something it couldn't have been too attention grabbing since you were only gone for 10 minutes."

"Well actually, Kisuke it's quit the opposite."

He raised and eyebrow when he saw something moving in her pocket. She reached in to retrieve the muddy kitten. "What the hell is that? It looks like a mud ball."

"It's a kitten, you idiot, that's what I found in the alley."

"There's more to it then that isn't there?" She nodded her head as she told him what happened. He was a bit upset to hear what had happen to the fluff ball. The kitten was sitting in her lap looking everywhere. Kisuke smiled at the curious kitty and reach out to pet it but it hissed and scratched him.

"Yipe." He pulled his hand back looking at the kitten as it glared at him "Sheesh, you weren't kidding when you said the kitten was like Soi Fon."

Yoruichi laughed, "Yeah, turns out this kitten is more like my little bee then I thought."

"Yeah, well lets clean this mud ball up."

"Right, we can use that small bucket out back. I'll go get it while you watch the kitten." She gave him the kitten as she ran out back.

Next thing you hear is Kisuke yelling and the kitten sounding like its in a cat fight. When she came back in with the bucket already filled with warm water she saw Kisuke covered in scratches his clothe shredded a little bit, with his hat on the ground with a small book on top of it which was hissing "What the hell happen?"

"You're right, that cat is exactly like Soi Fon."

"Did it do all of that to you?"

"No, a puma came crashing into the living room and mauled me"

Yoruichi just rolled her eyes before freezing when she heard a voice call from upstairs getting closer to the living room, "Lady Yoruichi, is that you? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Yoruichi snapped her head to Kisuke. "We can't let her know about the kitten."

"How are you going to explain the scratches then? Being that you're in human form."

"I got an idea follow my lead."

When Soi reach the living room she saw Kisuke holding Yoruichi in cat form by the scruff of the neck over the bucket filled with water. Soi was angry that Kisuke was treating Lady Yoruichi with no respect. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LADY YORUICHI!"

"Aw, Soi Fon don't worry I'm just giving Yoruichi a bath"

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT…" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You shouldn't be treating Lady Yoruichi like that, show some respect you pervert. You don't bath cats unless they really stink or have fleas and since Lady Yoruichi doesn't smell or have fleas you might want to put her down unless you want her to scratch you up even more and besides I'm sure she capable of washing herself."

Soi had a huge smile on her face from seeing Kisuke in such a state and was even happier that it was done by Yoruichi. 'I wish I could've seen that.' She thought as she made her way over to the shop keeper and took Yoruichi in her arms. "Are you okay. Lady Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi stood up on her hind legs so she was looking at Soi's face "I'm fine now thanks, little bee"

She rubbed her face against Soi Fon causing her to blush before she jumped down and headed upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower that alley got my feeling dirty"

Soi nodded as Kisuke called up, "Don't worry, I'll have that thing taking care of."

The feline nodded before disappearing upstairs. "Soi Fon would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a bit"

She snorted, "Why?"

"Because the cook it bust at the moment."

"Hmf…fine I'll help"

"That's the spirit you go ahead in I'll be there in a sec" She nodded and as she went into the kitchen Kisuke went to the other side of the room and asked Tessai to take care of the kitten.

"You can count on me boss."

"Good, and once your done give the kitten to Yoruichi but don't tell Soi Fon, ok"

"Got it." It took 5mins to get the kitten washed, dried, and its injuries fixed up and its paw wrapped up before the kitten was taking to Yoruichi's room.

**Knock ,Knock**

"come in." Tessai walkied in and placed the kitten on the bed. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Kisuke said there's bad news."

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side. "Really, what kind of bad news?"

"Well, it turns out that there's a big storm headed our way tomorrow so we won't be able to do the surprise party for Lady Soi Fon."

She sighed disappointed, "Aww man and I had everything plan out perfectly too. Little bee is going to be so disappointed."

Her eyes started glistering with tear at the thought of Soi not being able to celebrate her birthday. Then she got an idea, "We still have everything right?"

"Yes"

"Good, tell Kisuke everything goes as plan only there's going to be a change in the time." She then whispered her idea to him to take to Kisuke.

"Ok, I got it." And with that he left.

Yoruichi sat on her bed and looked at the kitten curled up on her bed. Now that it was cleaned up she saw that the kitten was a midnight blue with the tip of its ears and paws gray. She picked it up gently as to not wake it up "Ok, now let see if you're a boy or a girl…..well I'm glad for that, don't need any complications."

She gently put the kitten in her baggy sweat pant pocket leaving the flap open so the kitten could breathe. "Now to go and surprise my little bee. I just hope everything turns out alright"

As she said it her resolve to tell Soi her feelings started to waver.

Outside in the backyard of the shop was Soi Fon looking up at the sky. It was so beautiful when the sun was setting. She stood there with a piece of paper in on hand and a lighter in the other.

"Lady Yoruichi said that if you put a wish on a piece of paper and burn it then it will come true. I know I shouldn't believe it but…." She trailed off as she read her wish to make sure she got it right, _'I wish for Lady Yoruichi to return my feelings, but if she doesn't then please allow me to at least stay her friend.'_ Satisfied with it she placed the piece of paper on the ground and set fire to it.

She watched to make sure it burned completely before going back into the shop. 'I hope it comes true.'

At the dinning area all the residents of the shop were present, with Soi Fon sitting next to Yoruichi of course, it was strangely quiet it and it was starting to unnerve Soi Fon and with nothing important to say she blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind, "What was the invention that backfired, Urahara?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at her with wide eyes because she never addresses Kisuke unless he addresses he did first. Her eyes were also widened for the simple fact that out of all the things she could have said this one had to be addressed toward _him_

"Well ….um…this is unexpected." He looked to Yoruichi and she nodded. "Well, ok if you want to know come follow me to the living room."

He then stood up along with everyone as they followed him into the living room he stopped in the middle and turned around as he excitedly said, "I improved the clapper. It doesn't just turn on lights anymore, now it turns on anything that take power, see watch."

He clapped his hands there was spark popping sound before the whole shop plummeted into darkness.

"I can see why it took forever to clean up this mess" Soi said.

"Kisuke, you idiot. How many times have I told you to stop improving shit

without testing on a small scale first!" Yoruichi yelled although you can faintly see her smiling.

"Well, I figured I didn't need to this time. Don't worry it'll be back on it a minute… maybe"

Jinta tried to walk back to the dinning area but tripped over something. "Way to go ya quack."

"I'm not a quack!"

"Yes you are" Soi said blankly.

Yoruichi just laughed as she walked toward the kitchen "Tessai can you help me get some candles from the kitchen"

"Sure thing." He said following her. It took a few minutes for them to come back and when they did Soi was shocked beyond belief and not because they didn't come back with candles because they did.

It was what the candles were sticking out of; a huge cake in the shape of a cat playing with a bee. As they came closer to a stunned Soi with Tessai carrying the cake they all began to sing an energetic Birthday song;

HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU, WE WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY SO WE CAN PARTY TOO, HEY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOI FON!

They cheered as they threw confetti at hear and blew birthday noise makers. By this time Soi had a smile on her face as tears welled up in her eyes "Y-y-you guys remembered my Birthday"

Yoruichi smiled as she gently wiped the tear that fell free with her thumb. "Of course we did. We would never forget your birthday, we were going to wait until your actual birthday tomorrow but there were a change in plans on the count of a stupid thunder storm so we're doing it today. Hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm just glad that you even remembered."

"Of course, now blow out the candles."

Soi Fon took a deep breath and blew every last candles out. "YEAAAAAAAA!"

As soon as she blew the candles out the lights came back on. Jinta let out a slight chuckle, "Nice timing."

"Soi Fon, I want to give you your present now, is that okay?" Yoruichi asked. Soi nodded and Yoruichi turned around so her back was towards Soi as she reached into her pocket and pulled the kitten out. It had woken up when everyone started singing and was now was wide awake she turned back around with a wide grin as Soi face lit up when she saw the kitten.

"Oh, he's beautiful thank you so much, Lady Yoruichi."

"It's a she" Soi gasped as the kitten looked at her with stunning icy blue eyes. Soi took the kitten and snuggled it as the kitten rubbed her face all over Soi's causing her to giggle. "I'll call you Yuki."

"Yuki, I like it. Ok Soi, ready for your other present?" 'alright it's now or never, Yoruichi mentally added as Soi nodded "Okay, give Yuki to Tessai for a minute and close your eyes."

Soi did as she was told and after a few moment she felt something very soft press against her lips. She snapped her eyes open to see Yoruichi kissing her. She couldn't believe her eyes, 'Is this real?'

At that moment she didn't care as she kissed her back. They stayed like that for few more moments before breaking away, Yoruichi rested her forehead against Soi's while a loving smile graced her lips "I love you, Soi Fon."

Soi gave her a loving smile as well as she said "And I love you, Yoruichi."

"Oh, so it took me kissing you to finally get you to drop the 'lady' if I would've known that. I would've kissed you sooner." she laughed as Soi Fon's face lit up with a bright blush,

Jinta had a disturbed look on his face. "Alright, you two you can be all lovey dovey somewhere else they're kids present ya know. Come on we got a party to enjoy."

They all laughed even Soi Fon, though she had a deep blush covering her entire face. Everyone spent the rest of the day celebrating her birthday, Soi and Yoruichi were sitting on the floor playing with Yuki with their arms around one another, Jinta and Ururu were bobbing for apples, well more like Jinta shoving Ururu's head into a large bucket of water, while Kisuke and Tessai was eating cake and laughing as they watch Yuki climb all over a laughing Soi then jump onto Yoruichi's causing her to laugh harder.

They played all sorts of games including one that Soi really loved called pin the tail on a very alive Kisuke. After that they danced for while to some music Yoruichi picked out. As the party died down everyone was sitting down eating cake though Yoruichi was feeding Soi's piece to her making her blush, while Kisuke was standing up rubbing his ass since it was real sore from 50 rounds of pin the tail on Kisuke which was all played by Soi Fon.

After Soi finished eating the cake she faced Yoruichi and said softly and somewhat sadly, "I can't believe you did all of this for me. I figured you would've either forgotten or not even cared."

Yoruichi smiled at her while caressing her cheek she gave her a chaste kiss, "I told you I would never forget your birthday and I would always care. You're someone very special to me and I would do what it takes to make you happy. I love you, Soi Fon remember that."

Soi smiled as a tear slid down her face. Yoruichi wiped it away with her thumb as Soi whispered, "I will, always…I love you too"

Soi gave her a loving kiss. When they broke apart both of them had a smile as they looked deeply into each others eyes seeing the love and happiness swimming within. Soi Fon saw something out the corner of her eye and her smile grew. "Um, Yoruichi."

"Mmh,"

"The clapper wasn't what made the mess was it?"

Yoruichi gave a sheepish grin before Kisuke decided to answer, "Nope it wasn't. That was just to give Yoruichi and Tessai an excuse to go into the kitchen without being suspicious. What caused the mess is was what you see beside you."

All heads turned towards the cake. Soi Fon looked back at him with a confused look. "How did the cake make the mess?"

Kisuke had that goofy grin on his face as he snapped his fan open, "Well, it wasn't the cake per say, you see the decoration on said cake is what did it. Yoruichi wanted to do the cake personally but she didn't know how to frost the way she wanted to. She went through 75 cakes cau-"

"75 cake just from decorating it!" Yoruichi yelled incredulously interrupting Kisuke.

He laughed as he said, "Nope, 15 of them were hard as seki seki rock, 20 exploded, 35 sank, the rest was due to frosting incident."

Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi with disbelief as she smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Hey, well what do you expect? I've never baked before."

"Yeah, but still 75 cake with which a few exploded. I would've never of guess that it took 75 cakes to make this. It's really good, Yoruichi and I love the design"

Yoruichi blushed as she beamed with pride at knowing that her little bee loved the cake.

"Anyways," Kisuke said finishing the story "She had asked me if I could invent something that that would help her frost the cake and let's just say it took 15 tries to get it right."

Everybody laughed for a few moments before she said, "Well, that explains that."

She pointed to the ceiling right above Kisuke's head and everyone looked up to see a big blob of yellow frosting come loose to land on his face. Laughter erupted from everybody as Kisuke took a handkerchief out of his sleeve and wiped his face off. Chuckling he said, "Oh, I guess I missed a spot. Well, now that its take care of why don't I give you your gift now too"

Soi blinked as Kisuke went into the back for a minute "He got me a gift too?"

Jinta walked towards her, "Of course. We all did but you're not getting it until tomorrow."

Just then Kisuke came back out with a laptop with a 16 inch screen and sat down, which was a little painful, on the couch and turned it on he turned the laptop towards Soi Fon while everyone crowed around her while Yuki rested on her shoulder and Yoruichi held her arms around Soi's waist.

What she saw on the screen was her vice-captain doing the schedule properly and every time he didn't he would get electrocuted currently you wouldn't know it was him because he was completely burnt black only his size gave him away.

"thanks alot Kisuke this really means alot to me, now i can relax completely knowing that everything is taking care of" Kisuke tip his hat gratitude before saying your very welcom Soi Fon, but Yoruichi is the one who got it on him"

Yoruichi looked at him and smile "that may be true but thats all i did and only because i was headed there in the first place other than that you would of went yourself, all the credit goes to you"

After a few movies everyone went to bed Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Yuki sharing a bed as they got comfortable Soi looked at Yuki and notice her injured leg "Hey Yoruichi, what happened to Yuki's leg?"

"Oh…um…well *sighs* she got beat up my some stupid teenagers but don't worry I handled it." She rushed the last part when she saw her little bee start to get angry.

She calmed down a little but she still had a frown on her face so Yoruichi decided to cheer her up, "You know all those scratches Kisuke has…it was all Yuki."

Soi looked at Yuki and scratched behind her ear making her purr, "That's a good girl."

"Meow" 'Be ready for the day after tonight, Soi. It's going to be a blast.' Yoruichi thought with a smile as they drifted to sleep.

**END**

**Okay its fixed hope you guys like it plz make sure to reviews all are welcome. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOI FON**

**Me: I made it**

**Soi: that's what you get for cutting it close**

**Me: shut up I didn't know it was going to take that long**

**Soi Fon: always be prepared**

**Me: whatever anyway Happy Birthday *collapse on bed***

**Yoruichi: hey *poke* are you ok *poke, poke* wow she out like a light well tell us what ya think. third chap if there's going to be one will be of me and my friends throwing Soi Fon a party to make up for us not being able to do much on her actually birthday and the day before since everything happen on short notice. The third chap will only happen if you guys want it, if not well it'll end here she needs 6 reviews saying yes, for her to get started**


End file.
